her world stood still
by diamondsr4evr
Summary: hermione granger is dealing with the unexpected deaths of her parents when she is sent back in time to a time before war now she must deciede if she will return to her old life or begin a new one trhg read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Getting the last of her stuff together as she shrunk her trunk and the rest of her school supplies and placed them in her black purse. She regretted not responding to any of the letters piled in the corner of her room that were sent when she refused mrs weasley's request to live at the burrow after they found out about her parents murders. She knew there would be tons of concerned people asking her how she was dealing with life she didn't know if she was ready for that yet. She sighed and apparted to the womens room at the train station. She was a good hour early and too lost in her thoughts to notice a dark figure watching her as she walked through to the platform. She waited for the train on one of the benches and put on her ipod and started filing her nails.

As the train pulled into the station she got up and boarded she found her usually compartment and settled down with a book now

About 20 min later she heard other people start to board the train she was starting to does off when the compartment door opened and a blonde boy with gray eyes and a permanent smirk on his face walked in she looked up.

"Malfoy come for your daily torture have you while why don't you get a life and leave before I hex you into the next millineum." Stated Hermione she was not goin to put up with that same old crap this year.

He looked taken aback for a minute but recovered quickly "Who the fuck are you and how do you know me?"

"Are you kidding me ferret boy we've know each other since we were first years"

He slammed her into the wall and snarled "Look you bitch I don't know who the fuck you are but nobody talks to Abraxas Malfoy like that and……."

"Abraxas show some manners." He was interrupted by a very handsome boy with the headboy badge on

By the time Abraxus backed away from Hermoine she had whipped out her wand and already stunned him

"Fuck you you foul some evil little cockroach."

Then she fainted


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up she was staring into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and for a moment she was in complete bliss

Then she remembered what happened she sat up suddenly with her wand pointed at the boy's neck

"Who the hell are you and who the fuck Abraxas?"

"I am Tom Riddle and abraxus is the "Foulsome evil little cockroach that you just stunned"

"Um Tom what year is it?"

He looked at her like she just asked the stupidest question ever

"Its 1941"

"Shit"

Then she fainted again

The next time she woke up she was a lot calmer

"So I've told you my name what is yours?"

"Oh um Hermione "

"Really do you have a last name Hermione?"

"Yeah its Xeveliuos"

He stared at her something told him she was holding back

"Well Hermione its your lucky day not only have you impressed the King of Slytherin but you have just met the head boy"

"Oh am I supposed to be impressed?"

He quickness of her insult caught him off guard

"Can you leave my compartment now"

"Why do I make you nevous" He wispered as he leaned forward

Noticing how close they were she immediately fell back on to the bench "No it's the fact that you and your ego need a compartment of your own"

He smirked  
"Very well"

And he left

As soon a Tom left Dumbledore walked in she told him of everything that happened

After a few minutes he said "Well we will introduce you as my niece and we'll keep you in the seventh year but you will need to be resorted"

"Oh and you be accompanied to the castle by our head boy since our head girl is arriving next week you better get changed we're almost there"

As she stepped off the train her breath was caught as she saw the thresals in front of her they were grotesuqly beautiful. One of the thresal's bent its head towards her as she started petting it a pair of eyes watched her every move. Soon she reliesed there were eyes on her she turn towards the person and came face to face with Tom


End file.
